


Lines

by Mytha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Performing Arts, Theatre, Wintersend, thedosian holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/pseuds/Mytha
Summary: This Wintersend there will be music and theatre at Skyhold.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweettasteofbitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this little treat.

Traditionally, the feast of Wintersend had become a celebration of the Maker in all those parts of Thedas that were majorly Andrastian. Cassandra certainly had seen the holiday observed mainly as a religious one. During her time with the Seekers of Truth, it had been a day that required particularly fervent devotions, but in the evening they would be treated to a slightly more lavish communal meal when at the Seeker Hold. 

In Orlais it was generally celebrated with tourneys and grand balls, while in Ferelden it was common to spend the day with your extended family or friends. As such, the day was often used for family gatherings, the arrangement of marriages and general merry-making. 

Another common custom was the playing of music or putting on of plays during the festivities. Josephine had suggested that Skyhold should observe this popular tradition, and Leliana had also championed the idea, and so Varric had been tasked with writing an appropriately festive, but not too secular, play. 

“Pissballs. I've forgotten my line.”

“Oh. Such strange dreams...” Cassandra patiently read out from the script in her hand. She was seated in a corner of the window seat that spanned Sera's alcove at the Herald's Rest, her back to the wall, one leg stretched out and using the other one to prop the script against. 

“ _Oh_!” Sera exclaimed with feigned surprise. “Such _strange_ dreams I have had, mother! A voice unlike any other has hounded me and spoken to me of... _arse_!”

“No, _no_ , the Maker did not come to Andraste to speak to her of-”

“Shit, I _know_! Just give me the next word, yeah?” Sera was pacing impatiently, wringing her hands. 

“Many wonders,” Cassandra supplied with a fondly amused look at the elf. 

“...spoken to me of _many wonders_. He comes to me and shows me answers to the many questions that have worried me.” 

“Oh child,” Cassandra read, “you must not make this known to anyone, lest they think you mad.”

“Oh, but mother, I _must_!” 

“The dwarf could stand to edit a few of those 'ohs',” Cassandra remarked and stretched languidly. She had been running lines with Sera all evening. 

“Just help me, alright? It's not you that has got to make an arse out of herself as young bloody Andraste on Wintersend.”

“I am sure you will do well.” 

“Ugh! Shit. You are... a frigging _optimist_.” 

“Hm, so I am.” Cassandra extended a hand, beckoning Sera to come sit with her, dropping the script.

Sera was on her in a familiar pounce that never failed to amuse her. Her lover's free and open affection and passion made her heart warm. There was not an ounce of falsehood or affectation about Sera. All the more surprising that she had thrown herself into this role with such conviction. Acting was not something she would have expected Sera to volunteer for. Yet her lover had attacked the challenge with determination. She pulled her down into a quick and heartfelt kiss.

“I am not sure if I should not feel blasphemous, kissing _Andraste_ ,” she remarked wryly and pulled Sera even closer, so the elf was tucked against her body and she could put her arms around her. “What made you agree to take the part, anyway? I didn't think you would when Josephine first asked you.”

Sera grumbled into her shoulder. “ _Leliana_.”

“Right.” Cassandra chuckled. Of course. 

“And Andraste was... something... when she was young, right? She wanted to figure things out. Anyway, it's a laugh, yeah? Me as... Wait till you see the costume Josephine is having Krem make for me. It is very... _gold_. I think she's having him make Leliana one of those winged nugs he makes out of the same material.” 

“I am sure that will make her very happy.” Cassandra's hands traced circles on Sera's back, something she knew her lover found calming and reassuring. 

After a few minutes Sera disentangled herself from her, picked up the script and handed it to her again. “So, we go on, right?”

“Right,” Cassandra agreed. There was still a lot of work to do before Wintersend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you MissRachelThalberg for the beta.


End file.
